Missing
by Sherbat
Summary: Songfic. The last Elf on Arda vists a Valley that was once the most beautiful Valley around. It's empty. He is alone. He remembers but it brings him pain. He sails to see the one he loves and hopes to rid him of the hurt he caused but it's too late.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters I use in the story. This is AU and is purely for fictional reasons only.   
Warning: slash, m/m. If you find this offensive, please do not read this story, as I do not want flames.   
Enjoy! : D

  
  
** Missing.  
  
**

Arda. Empty. Empty of Elves that is. The one who hadn't sailed yet stood at the gates of the once peaceful, beautiful sanctuary. The Valley of Imladris. Peaceful it was still, over grown with weeds, cracked buildings, seriously overgrown gardens that elves once occupied, chattering and laughing. The valley was dull now, having succumbed to neglect after Aragorn, King of Gondor, had pass away. His wife had dwelled here for a year, remembering like he was now, the happier times before she too, died of heartache and painful loneliness.

He sighed. Even though he knew there was a possibility that the walls could crumble around him, he went inside what was left of The Last Homely House.

::Step off the train  
Walking down your street again  
Past your door  
But you don't live there anymore::

Scanning the ivy infested rooms, he could see some of the oak chairs still in the Hall of Fire, even if they were rotting away as he looked at them, they still had the carvings on them and they still stood out stunningly. Small red butterflies fluttered around the room and back out the window. He sighed and looked at the floor sadly, trying his hardest to hold back tears as everything that had happened to him came flooding back.

Shaking his head, he prepared himself as he went towards the stairs and held back another sigh as he carefully made his way upwards to where his fondest memories had occurred. His lover's room was where he was going. He didn't want to remember the fight that made him leave, but he did.

His father had wound him up while he was at home and when he was back in Imladris, he'd taken it out on Elrond by accident but had said some of the nastiest words he'd ever witnessed come from someone's mouth. His lover was shocked, nay, that is an understatement, horrified at what he had said and shot some back at him. They had agreed that he leave and leave he did. He had decided to explore the rest of Arda while he was 'cooling' off but had enjoyed it so much that he'd been gone for 37 years. In that time, his lover had begun to fade and his sons made him sail west with Glorfindel, Erestor and themselves. The Evil One had been destroyed 100 years before so they had no reason to need to stay anyway. Once he'd gotten word, he mounted his horse and bolted to The Valley in attempt to stop Elrond. Too late. He was gone, as were every other Elf on Arda except himself.

::It's years since you've been there  
And now you've disappeared somewhere  
Like outta space  
Found some better place  
  
And I miss you  
Like a deserts mystery  
And I miss you oh  
Like a deserts mystery::

It haunted him constantly, that he hadn't said goodbye or gone with him. Or had even apologised when he had had the chance too, but never did. Carefully, he sat on the floor and stared at the small box the pendant he'd given his lover was in. Was it still in there? He didn't want to know. He smiled at the image in his mind, the day he'd given it to his love. The utter shock and adoration plastered across his face was priceless and he'd loved him ever more so every time Elrond wore it. It was a little mithril leaf, decorated with tiny gems of green and red. His smile faded. What if he hadn't taken it with him? Did he hate him after what he'd done? He hoped not but that was probably the truth. He deserved nothing more.

::Could you be dead?  
You always were two steps ahead  
Of everyone  
I'd walk behind and you would run::

He got up off the cold, stone floor and picked up the box before walking out on the balcony. The Waterfalls still rumbled near by, smashing into the ground below. He could still see Elladan dive from the top as Elrohir screamed in fear when he hit the water. After a few minutes the younger twin would begin crying hysterically but slap Elladan when he resurfaced, laughing at his twin's sadness. That was fond memory. He looked down at the gardens, the rose bushes had grown so much over the last 25 years, so much so that they were wrapping themselves around the balcony railings, flowering in the sun. He looked down at half a stone bench where he'd confessed his love for the lord of Rivendell. He could hear his voice echoing inside his head…

_Standing on the bench, he opened his arms wide and with a deep red rose in his hands, shouted, "ELROND!!!! HELP!!!!" and no sooner had he shouted, the Lord was on his balcony, staring him in annoyance._

_"Why must you do that?" he had asked in irritation as the one on the bench smiled and held up the rose, whilst trying to look up and stand on a bench without wobbling off it._

_"My Lord Elrond, I have something I wish to confess! Now, you may not like me fro this so you have every right to slap me, and I will wait for you to come down and do so, and kick me out of your realm. But it has to be said! I LOVE YOU! There, confession dealt." He said and bowed his head, waiting an answer._

_After a few moments of silence, the water bubbling by him, he looked up to the balcony and saw no one/ he looked to his right as the Lord came walking towards him with a face of thunder. _

_"My Lord, I –"_

_"No! Just be silent for a second…" he had said before kissing him passionately, leaving him bewildered. He smiled when the Lord smiled so brightly, he thought he'd die from so much love._

A fond memory that, even if he tried not to, made him weep.

::I look up at your house  
And I can almost hear you shout  
Down to me  
Where I always use to be

And I miss you  
Like a deserts mystery  
And I miss you  
Like a deserts mystery::

He wiped his tears away and left the room, down the stairs and straight outside. He couldn't breathe. Why had he done that? He couldn't he just perish like any other heartbroken Elf? 'I'm the last one, that's why. I can't, I have to sail.' He thought and shook in fear. He'd have to face his lover again. What if he loathed him? What if he didn't? There were some many things he'd have to face and there was no backing out of it. For Valar's sake, he could fight anything Evil and vile but he couldn't face someone he still loved? He couldn't face having his heart smashed into the ground in front of him, he'd die for sure.

Sitting on the grass, he crossed his legs and simply stared at the Homely House. He smiled sadly and stared at his feet again. Too many memories flashing though his head, too many voices and promises that were never done.

::Back on the train  
I ask 'Why did I come again?'  
Can I confess?  
I've been hanging round your address

And the years have proved  
To often nothing sets you  
You're all gone  
And I can't move on::

After a few hours of wallowing, he stood up and walked towards the gates of Imladris and turned around, smiled softly and said, "Goodbye. For Eternity," And walked away, never looking back out of fear of never be able to leave it this time.

By the time he'd reached the top of the Valley, he was almost dieing in pain. The last step closed his life on Arda forever…the Valley disappeared. Whoever was meant to find it, found it. Now the last Elf left it's grounds, it closed for good. He cried harder, still walking. It was a good job nothing evil lurked on Middle Earth anymore; otherwise he would have been caught unguarded and killed. Would that be so bad? Not having to live a painful life anymore?

He shook himself out of those thoughts and focused on the path he was taking. It began to rain, plastering his hair to his face and shoulders. Why did he have to be the last one? Alone? Why had his life been utter hell since the day he'd been born? His mother died when she was giving birth to him, his father died from a vicious attack and the love of his life had told him to leave his life. What was he supposed to do?

He wailed. He'd lost everything! His parents, his brothers, his sister, his friends, his best friend to death being a mortal, his love and now he was losing his mind and slowly losing his life.

::And I miss you oh oh  
Like a deserts mystery  
And I miss you yeah  
Like a deserts mystery  
And I miss you  
  
Step off the train  
Walking down your street again  
Past your door  
I guess you don't live there anymore  
  
It's years since you've been there  
And now you've disappeared somewhere  
Like outta space  
Found some better place::

After what seemed like years, he reached the small dock by the sea. One boat, one grey boat was waiting for him. One other elf had sailed back, knowing he was coming and had waited for him. The elf was blond, and very familiar. As he walked down the few steps, he could make out the broad frame to be Glorfindel. Just as he remembered the name said elf turned around and smiled.

"There you are!!!" he said and hauled him into the boat, the sails went up and they slowly drifted west. Plonking down on the deck, he hugged his knees to his chest and rocked back and forth, sobbing. Glorfindel sat down next to him and held him close, stroking his hair.

"Is he…?"

"The Havens did nothing for him. We lost him 2 years ago. I'm so sorry to have to tell you this, but he is dead now. But he is still waiting for you. Your name was the last word he uttered before passing to the Halls of Waiting," Glorfindel kissed the top of his head and rocked him, "He gave me this to give to you." Pulling out a small pendant on a chain, he gave him the golden and red feather shaped pendant. The Balrog-Slayer put it on a chain and put it around his neck.

"I…"

"Shhhhh. The pendant you gave him was around his neck when he died and once his soul left, it disappeared and went with him. He is at peace now, he forgives you also. He still loves you…" he trailed off as he saw a far off expression in his charges eyes, the one he saw on Elrond's face.

::And I miss you  
Like a deserts mystery  
And I miss you yeah  
Like a deserts mystery  
And I miss you  
  
And I miss you  
Like a deserts mystery  
And I miss you yeah  
Like a deserts mystery  
  
Like a deserts mystery  
Like a deserts mystery  
Like a deserts mystery  
Like a deserts mystery::

_Come to me, my love. I'm waiting…_

**I thought you hated me.**

_Nay! Never! I waited for you the day I sailed…_

**I was there, but you'd left already! I love you so much!**__

_I love you! Come with me, we will be together and nothing will take us away from each other again…_

**Aye…**

"WAKE UP!" Glorfindel could feel him fade and couldn't stop it either. Tears were streaking his features like lightening lighting up the sky. He sighed and watched helplessly as the one who never knew how much he meant to him or the twins fade away like a misty morning. "We love you dearly. Never forget that! We always have, if we did not, do you think I would have come to get you? I hope you are happy together." He said softly as the ship docked in the Havens.

"FIN!" he heard as the twins came running down the beach and stopping dead as they saw the limp body in the Glorfindel's arms, "Why?" Elladan asked.

"He's suffered too much. It is time for him to go, Elladan. Stay here, Elrohir fetch Erestor before he fades completely." The younger twin ran off as fast as he could, tripping over in the sand as he went up the bank.

"He must have thought we hated him all these years! I wish he had been there before we left, then he and ada may still be alive!" Elladan said softly.

"I…was…but the ship…had already…sailed too far out for you too see me…I tried." Came a gasping voice. Both elves stared at him in wonder, thinking he'd already faded too far to even know they were there. Elladan kissed his forehead as Erestor and Elrohir came to a skidding halt on the sand.

"Oh…not another soul we have to lose! Why?" the former advisor said in a lost voice. Both twins were crying silent tears.

"Fate…" was all Glorfindel said. They simply waited, each saying their final goodbye. Now knowing none of them would ever see the lovers again. There was no chance of them being reborn now that the Elven race was gone.

"I'm Sorry…I never mean to hurt any of you…I love you all…sorry…" he sighed and his soul left. The four Elves that witnessed his death cried their grief together. They had watched one Legolas Greenleaf die of pain that was never meant to be put upon him. If only he'd known different. If only fate was different.

::And I miss you yeah  
Like a deserts mystery  
And I miss you  
Like a deserts mystery::

**E N D**

Lyrics: 'Missing' by Everything But The Girl. 

A/N: there, all done. A sad song fic. Sniffle review?


End file.
